1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid container, and a liquid container.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a technique for supplying ink to a printer that is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, a technique using an ink cartridge (also simply referred to as “a cartridge”) has been known. The cartridge is manufactured with the ink injected thereto. The cartridge mounted on the printer supplies the ink inside to the printer via a supply port. In the related art, the cartridge is replaced with a new one when the ink gets consumed and a remaining amount of the ink inside becomes zero or a small amount. In addition, the cartridge may be re-manufactured by re-injecting the ink into the used cartridge. In the related art, the cartridge may include a detection member (for example, a piezoelectric element or a prism. Also it is referred to as a first member) which can be used to detect a state of remaining amount of ink (presence or absence of a remaining amount of the ink or the remaining amount of the ink) (see, for example, JP-A-2010-5958).
However, in order to increase an ink amount in the cartridge, it is conceivable to increase the volume of the containing section in which the ink is contained in the cartridge. As a method of increasing the volume of the containing section, for example, a method of widening the area of the containing section in a direction intersecting a vertical direction in a use state of the cartridge is exemplified. Therefore, it is possible to avoid that the cartridge protrudes in the vertical direction. However, when the area of the containing section is widened in the direction intersecting the vertical direction, detection accuracy in detecting the remaining amount of the ink tends to deteriorate easily. This is because a level of a liquid surface of the ink in the cartridge, in which the volume of the containing section is large, is lower than that in the cartridge, in which the volume of the containing section is small, even though the remaining amounts of the ink are the same in both cases.
To deal with such a thing, it is conceivable to divide the cartridge into small rooms of which the capacity is smaller than that of the containing section and to provide the detection member in the small room. If such small rooms are provided, it is easy to keep the liquid surface in the small room at a high level even if the remaining amount of the ink is small. Thus, it is possible to avoid deterioration of the detection accuracy in detecting the remaining amount of the ink. As a method for injecting the ink with respect to the cartridge having such a configuration, a method is conceivable in which the ink is injected from the small room. However, when the ink is injected from the small room, air bubbles may be mixed into the small room. If the air bubbles are mixed into the small room, the air bubbles are adhered to the detection member. As a result, there is a problem that the detection accuracy in detecting the remaining amount of the ink is easy to deteriorate. Such a problem is not limited to the cartridge in which the ink is contained and the problem is common even in a liquid container which contains liquid other than the ink.